Good in Goodbye
by storytllers
Summary: "Sometimes life lead you down a different road When you're holding on to someone that you've got to let go Someday you'll see the reason why There's good in goodbye."


_**AN: Hey guys! This fic was somewhat inspired by one of my favorite songs, Good in Goodbye by Carrie Underwood. I changed a few**_ _ **(lot)**_ _ **things to make it more fun, and it's important to know that, here, 2x12 never happened and this is the first time Castle and Kyra are seeing each other since the breakup.**_

 _ **Anyway. Hope you like it and sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Disclamer: I wish I owned Castle.**_

* * *

 _"Sometimes life lead you down a different road_

 _When you're holding on to someone that you've got to let go_

 _Someday you'll see the reason why_

 _There's good in goodbye."_

 _\- Carrie Underwood_

* * *

A once so familiar laugh stopped Kyra Blaine at her tracks. It's been a while since she let herself think of him, his piercing blue eyes and dazzling smile haunting her every other lonely night.

But this wasn't her imagination, wasn't some kind of fantasy her mind was creating to mess her up. This was real.

He has right in front of her and he look good. Happy. He carried a little girl, probably around 2 years old, on his shoulders, making silly noises to make her laugh. And without further notice, her mind was filled with the possibilities of what could've been her future if she hasn't been so selfish — _and coward._

She was about to turn her back, not wanting to disturb that precious moment, when their eyes met. It was so fast that for a second she thought he hasn't recognize her, that or, he _did_ saw her, but chose to ignore.

However, it was Rick Castle they were talking about. She was foolish to think he knew how to act like a good ex would, that he would just offer a sympathetic smile and not start walking towards her, despite of the protest of the little girl, who pouted at her Daddy's sudden interruption of her fun.

"Kyra. Hi." He offered her a shy smile, which she gladly returned. "Hi."

"You look good." Kyra felt her cheeks turn red even knowing that he only said that to be polite and make small talk. _Pathetic, Kyra. You're pathetic._ But she, on the other hand, mean what she says, "You do too, Rick."

An awkward silence fell between them, until he remembered he hasn't presented the girl in his shoulders, who was now distracted by the buttons of her own dress. "Oh, this is Lily, by the way. Say hi, baby!"

Lily did as her father said with a big smile on her face, clearly oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. Kyra only then noticed the bright crytal blue in the girls eyes, a mirror to those of the man staring at her. "Hello, Lily. It's nice to meet you." Said Kyra, shaking slightly the little girl's extended hand.

A gorgeous brunette chose that moment to appear by Rick's side, looking curiously at the scene in front of her.

Lily's eyes light up the moment she saw the woman. "Momma!" The brunette laughed when Lily threw herself from her father's shoulders to her arms. "Hello, my beautiful girl."

Rick's eyes lighted up as well and he pulled the woman for a quick kiss on her forehead. "So I guess the paperwork is done." The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Bribed Esposito to finish it for me." "Clever!" She gave him a mischievous grin. "All for some quality time with my favorite girl."

They seemed to be in their private little bubble, where the rest of the world is invisible and all that matters is each other and the girl in her arms. Kyra almost felt bad to interrupt. _Almost._

She cleaned her throat snapping their attention back at her, Rick's eyes widening. "Oh, uh, Kate this is Kyra. Kyra this is my wife, Kate Beckett." Your wife, really? Like she couldn't tell.

Kyra fought back the urge to roll her eyes at them, and instead gave Kate a beautiful fake smile, which was equally returned.

She could tell the woman knew who she was, and as if to show her who had the Holy Grail in the situation, Kate tighten her grip into Rick's side. Well, that or she was somehow feeling threated by the situation, and for some disturbing reason Kyra took some pleasure on that option. _You're so going to hell, Kyra._

Deciding that she no longer wanted to be held in this uncomfortable position, Kyra cleaned her throat again, breaking the awkward silence.

"I've gotta to get going." "We've gotta to get going. _"_ Said the both women at the same time and Rick let out a nervous laugh.

"It was nice to see you Kyra." Said Rick with an apologetic smile. Kyra nodded, "It was nice seeing you too. You too Kate and Lily." Kate offered her another smile and soon turned her attention to Lily, who was asking her something about Miraculous.

"Take care." Said Rick right before throwing his arm around his wife's shoulder and walking away. Kyra watched them for a few more minutes, unable to stop the crescent jealous on her chest. It was supposed to be her there, with a girl in her arms and a amazing man by her side.

It pained her to admit, but Kate Beckett was a hell of a lucky woman.

* * *

During their walk towards the kid's park, they didn't exchanged a world. Kate chatted happily with Lily, only interacting with him if the little girl mentioned the world 'Daddy'.

Knowing pretty well why she was acting like that, Rick waited until Kate settled Lily in the toodlers' swing and pulled her aside. "Stop overthinking." He said smiling gently at his wife.

"I'm not." Rick raised an eyebrow at that and she rolled her eyes in response. "She is just... Real." Noticing the confused look on her husband's face, she explained; "She is not like Meredith or Gina, or any other woman I've seen you with. She is real and she is gorgeous."

Rick chuckled, she is adorable when she gets jealous. "Yeah well, she was before all this best-seller thing." Kate simply hummed in response. "Kate —"

"I know. I know there's no reason for me to get jealous and etc." Said her offering him a shy smile. But he knew that it was only a facade, the situation was still bothering her, so he pulled her closer pressing a kiss to her temples. But before he could say anything to calm her down, she continued; "She was just all... Ugh. I hate when someone thinks they can have you. Hello. Wife in the room."

"You are overreacting!" Said Rick between laughs, only to receive a pointy look from his wife. "We were just talking, babe."

The next time she spoke she sounded fully confident again. "I know."

"Good. But you know, it was nice." Said Rick, pushing Lily gently at the swings stealing a delight squealed from the girl that brought a smile to both of her parent's face. "Dating her?" Asked Kate, doubt back in her voice. He really should learn when to shut up.

"Running into reminded me that sometimes there's good in goodbye." Said Rick honestly. "Most of the time life ends up leading you to a completely different way than the one you were expecting and it's frighten at the moment, but later you realize that it was probably the best thing that could've happen."

Kate smiled amiably at her husband. They were about to kiss her when a unpleased scream caught their attention. "Someone doesn't like sappy moments." Said Rick making his wife laugh.

"But I mean it. I wouldn't trade you for anything." Said Rick, before returning his attention to push their little girl. "Hm, not even for a Millenium Falcon?" He pretended to be offended by that. "What kind of Han would I be without a Leia by my side?" She laughed giving him a peck on the lip. "Good answer, smuggler."


End file.
